For the past fifteen years I have created uniquely styled sideburns for myself that have received many compliments. There were times though that no matter how long or hard I tried I could not reduplicate some of these unique sideburn designs. This and wanting to share with others was my main inspiration for inventing Styleburns. A shaving guideline invention that easily and quickly enables anyone regardless of ones individual size or shape face easy and fast attainability to shaving identically matched unique sideburns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,764 issued to Wagner; Stan on Mar. 8, 1977 uses clamps, plates and attachments that is to be placed over the top portion of the user's head, the free ends of the band element of this invention falls adjacent to the user's sideburns. The ears are used as the reference mark to adjust proper positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,477 issued to Jacob Cohen on Mar. 26, 1957 reveals the object of this invention is to provide a strap pivotally mounted on the U-shaped member in a shaving method that uses the flexible band firmly placed over the user's head comprising a bubble type level. The U-shaped member of this invention is made of spring steel material. This invention is mentioned to be secured by glue rivets at the top or the bight of the U-shaped member equidistant from the terminal ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,443 issued to Fred Mason on Jun. 30, 1931 This invention comprises a band of flexible material and indicates screws be attached to the end of flexible band. This invention is to be temporarily placed on the head and having at one end an adjustable gauge or guide, which enables the shaver to cut the edge of the hair in front of the ears in a straight line. A small sliding steel rod is used in this invention and is to be inserted selectively in said holes and protruding to rest upon the upper junction of either ear and the head.
The present invention is the only sideburn guide invention requiring no clamping, attachments or band elements, thus enabling the present invention to be applied much faster and without the hassle of clamping or applying attachments. With the present invention one can store in a smaller space and travel with much easier. Another distinct difference between my invention and U.S. Pat No. 4,010,764 U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,477 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,443 is my invention uses the corner outside eyelid as the distinct reference mark rather than the ear like the other sideburn guide inventions mentioned.